


【暴卡】A Whole New World

by StarryRadiac



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryRadiac/pseuds/StarryRadiac
Summary: “新年快乐，如果地狱也有新年的话。”那颗璀璨如星空的头颅就这样在火焰中被湮灭了。
Relationships: Carlton Drake/Riot Symbiote
Kudos: 17





	【暴卡】A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> 趁着新年搞的一个小短篇！灵感来源于If I Die Young这首歌。  
> 我很惊叹我的2018年冬日限定爱情还能活到21世纪20年代！他们很香就对了！新年快乐！2020年也要继续吸暴卡吸Rizzy！  
> 另，我写的卡卡和暴暴OOC是真的，我看完了都想锤死我自己，所以请别介意......还是那句话，香就对了！（香吗）  
> 众所周知，死在一起=糖！（淦）

_“若我英年早逝，请将我葬在绸缎中_

_让我躺在铺满玫瑰的床上_

_在黎明时分将我沉入河中_

_用情歌中的词句为我送行。”_

_——《If I Die Young》_

Carlton并不介意自己无数次地被外界标榜为“疯子”。听到类似于这样的话，他只会叹息着摇头，兴许还会再微皱起眉，感叹那些抗议者不领会救世主的恩情。 _果然他们还是太愚钝了。上帝给予他们双手用来创造，他们为何只用来祈祷？_ 无数次，他曾以此为由来批判人类的糟糕透顶。

也罢，或许是他真的疯了。从那些无比高贵的生命降临在他的生命里的那天起，他就愈发鄙夷人类这个只会通过索取来摧残一颗星球的种族，就愈发觉得自己从未真正活过。那股在无氧皿中翻卷着涌动的暗色如同新世界斑斓的无限可能，刺激着他的神经。他兴奋地睁大了双眼，睫毛颤抖着，像个欣喜若狂的小孩子。

半晌，他竟不知道该说什么好，只是转过身去，张开双臂，向着身后随他而来的人赞叹：

**“他们是我此生所见到的最美的事物。**

**“你们难道不这样认为吗？”**

**“......你知道吗，这个故事里最打动我的一直都不是亚伯拉罕的牺牲，而是以撒的。**

**“为何让他来赴死？这太不公平。这太过于残忍。**

**“但睁开眼看看你周围的世界吧。你看到的是什么？战争。贫困。饥荒。难道你还痴痴地认为有‘上帝’会来拯救你吗？**

**“我倒是会说‘上帝’已经抛弃了我们！所以，Isaac，现在是时候由我们出面力挽狂澜了。就是你和我，不需要有什么‘上帝’，不需要有什么‘燔祭’，只需要勇敢地踏出那么一小步，你就让整个人类的未来有了依托。**

**“你相信我吗？......”**

Carlton自己最为欣赏的模样，也正是他手下其他人最为憎恨和恐惧的模样。那些燃烧着怒火却满溢着怯懦的眼神，那些在背后低声咒骂他的词句，他太了解。但只要这些人不干涉他的计划，诋毁也好，歌颂也好，于他而言都如耳边风一样无关紧要。

他清楚那些流言蜚语，却也仅限于清楚而已。

 **“那又如何** **？”** 他对着实验室里刚刚倒下的男人的躯体喃喃自语， **“终究会有一天，在无人警醒之后，在天灾降临之际，他们会明白并感激我的所作所为。**

**“总有一天。”**

能与这样的高级生命体结为一体，是Carlton自认为此生最大的幸事。

当Riot银灰色的触手缠上他的脖子并且越收越紧时，Carlton在某一刹那甚至有些许满足和释然。

**“如果......你想......了结我......并且夺取......我的躯体......**

**“我......不会抵抗。”**

共生体发出一连串音节，听上去像是在狞笑。 ** _我不会的，那样太可惜了。我想你知道，在收获战利品之前，谁都想去试探一下它是不是听话......_** 说罢，又加大了力度。

Carlton感觉自己如石沉大海一般，拼命呼吸却怎么也没法让空气灌满肺腔。他正在窒息的边缘游荡，甚至在恍惚间还瞥见了在他视野中飘忽的白色浮沫。

但下一瞬间，那抹银灰色及所有的痛楚都消失不见了。整个世界余下的只有他自己平稳有力的心跳声。他深吸一口气，颤抖的手缓慢覆上自己的胸膛。他重生了——更切确地说，获得了新生。

**“你在那里，对吗？”**

**_现在你是我的了。_ **

**“我们。‘我’现在是‘我们’。**

**“我曾经倾慕过神明。**

**“如今，我们即是神明。”**

_一月，我如游鱼般被封冻于冰面之下；_

_二月，寒气凝结成云随风蒸发；_

_三月，殷红的玫瑰缓慢吐露新芽；_

_四月，芬芳的微风将所有春色都倾轧；_

_五月，花瓣如流星般洋洋洒洒；_

_六月，我无比向往骄阳那万丈光华；_

_七月，暴雨倾盆来得分秒不差；_

_八月，复燃的余烬也没能让飞蛾惧怕；_

_九月，碧蓝的天色将筵席装点盛大；_

_十月，金红的落叶席卷我走进远方的童话；_

_十一月，黎明拂晓前的星芒都黯淡喑哑；_

_十二月，烛光与风雪引领我踏着告别的步伐。_

**_没想到你还会写这种东西。_** 等Carlton放下笔，合上本子，Riot冷不丁来了这么一句。

Carlton只是不置可否地笑笑，并不自然地转移话题道： **“明天就该走了......明天也是今年最后一天。”**

 ** _“年”只是你们人类扯出来的虚拟单位，并不会影响时间正常的进程。只要还活着，是哪年哪天实际无所谓。_** Riot对他的话有些嗤之以鼻。

结果他的宿主像是意识到自己做错了什么似的眨眨眼，咬了咬下唇： **“可我终究还是喜欢带着些仪式感和你一起......改写历史。”**

Riot扭过头来盯着他。

**_你大可不必在意。_ **

**_哦，你知道我们会永垂不朽的，不是吗。_ **

****

在一片闪耀和温暖中消逝，或许是世间最绚烂、最炽烈的告别。他们曾在午夜繁星下相拥，曾在僻静无声处相拥。如今，在漫天燃着的火焰中相拥。

**“我们几乎就成功了......我好开心。可是败者之名终究会被抹去。”**

**_相信我，我们会再次奔跑的。冲过芸芸众生的阻隔，在那广阔无垠的晴空之上。只有我和你。_ **

**“我昨天说过什么来着？这是今年最后一天，是我们美丽新世界的第一天......”**

**_那祝你新年快乐，傻瓜。如果地狱也有新年的话......_ **

_“须臾生命的尖锐刀锋啊，_

_我已经活了足够的时间。”_

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 百感交集，不知道该说什么了。我是真的好喜欢他们俩啊。我也好想让他们俩一直活着。  
> 感觉开头那四句歌词就是把电影结局诗化了的样子，于是就私心用到这里来了。  
> 电影里卡总的招牌迷惑台词也被我改了改......只是因为我记不太清又懒得去看了。  
> 关于Carl写的东西......很显然是我替他写的。这段文字放在这里是有特殊用意的。一月到十二月，其实是Carlton从对于生命的困惑到派出火箭去探索，从共生体来到地球不远万里寻找他到与他结为一体，从他对这种生命的惊叹到最后愿意放下一切跟着Riot去探索的这样一个过程。这就是他短暂而炽烈的一生了吧。他这样一个看似无情的人竟然在将对另一个人（？）全部的情感倾注于——在Riot眼中既无意义又繁复的——文字和词句中，尽管他也没奢望对方能理解。这样的小总裁我好喜欢。  
> 所以，要珍惜自己所拥有的。2020年新年快乐。  
> By Étoi 19.12.31-20.01.01


End file.
